


Bad Samaritan

by xLonelyDreamerx



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Blood Rituals, Character Development, Dark, F/M, Homeless Mallory, Mallory is an atheist, Mallory may not be a witch, Mallory's last name is Bennett, Michael is not nice, Michael is the Antichrist and this should be a warning, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nobody is good in this story, Obsession, Religious Fanaticism, alternative universe, ruthless Mallory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLonelyDreamerx/pseuds/xLonelyDreamerx
Summary: Homeless teenager Mallory is saved from the harsh cold by a kind stranger only to get caught up in a black mass ritual.Despite her rescuer apparently being a fanatic Satanist and having a strange son who becomes enormous with her,Mallory doesn’t think it can get any worse – until it does.





	1. O Holy Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After the Devil Beats His Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188841) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> I was inspired by a reylo fic so I've given credits to the creator for inspiring this idea

* * *

_O holy night the stars are brightly shining_  
  
_It is the night of our dear Savior's birth_  
  
_Long lay the world in sin and error pining_  
  
_Till He appeared and the soul felt its worth_

* * *

 

It looked like a painting.

Everything was covered in white; it was as if a soft satin had fallen over the city, embracing it into its cold temperature. Had she been indoors, Mallory would have considered the sight breathtaking. Instead she sat down against the wall, with a dirty blanket wrapped around her.

Unlike other homeless people, Mallory didn’t hold her hand out, begging for something (food, money, salvation) She had a little box with «HELP» written in front of it. You would think since it’s Christmas people would be slightly more generous.

Spoilers: they are not.

Usually Mallory rarely sat down and waited for money to come. If you want something, do it yourself. Those words are her motto and she lived by them – she always ended up doing one job after the other: janitor, delivery, seller door-to-door, retail, maid. Her age was and still is her restriction; it was a disadvantage her previous bosses loved pressing on continuously, which resulted her getting half the money she would worked for.

Regrets collect like old friends; here to relive your darkest moment.

Mallory could feel a hole inside her every morning when she woke. It wasn’t hunger though sometimes there was too. It was a hallow place, an emptiness where her heart had been, where her dreams had shone brightly, where she had a future. Her head hurt too. Not as bad as it had last night, but still pretty bad.

_You’re fighting the inevitable; you’ll die of pneumonia if something worse doesn’t happen before the new year start._

_No, I’ll welcome the new year with a smile and a big ‘fuck you’ to the world._

She curled around her blanket; torn, ratty, and filthy – it was the only thing she had managed to save during the years.

It was bad luck that people were greedier this Christmas. Her name literally means ‘the unlucky one’ so to say she was not surprised at her unfortunate days would be understandable. There were times, however, when she would huddle beneath the blanket with eyes squeezed shut and try to will herself back to sleep. If her determination would leave her alone, Mallory would sleep day and night.

Los Angeles. City of Angels. City of broken dreams. City of flowers and sunshine. City of the rotten.

Mallory wouldn’t die here, tonight. She would live. She had to.

She wasn’t the little match girl; striking illusions against the wall, lighting matches to catch glimpses of families that weren’t – could never be – hers. She wouldn’t freeze to death in harsh moments of reality between matches because Mallory knew, even though matches can burn, they’re light, not heat

“Honey?”

Mallory blinked and shivered as she peered from her blanket. A woman with a concerned frown hovered over her, slick hair pushed back and in a black coat with a red scurf wrapped around her neck.

“What is a pretty girl like you doing out on a day like this? Where are your parents? Did you run away?”

“I’m nineteen,” Mallory trembled, rubbing her arms. “I live here and there”

“On the street?” The woman snorted and shook her head. “That’s at least inappropriate,” she stepped closer and offered her hand with a beguiling smile, “my name is Miriam Mead. My house has a spare room for you.”

Mallory looked at her cautiously. Just because she lived on the street didn’t mean she was stupid. She didn’t look forward become Paul from _Misery_. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Thank you for you offer though”

A flash of surprise passed in the woman’s eyes before she looked at her hurt by her rejection.

“I can assure you I’m not some serial killer. I’m a religious woman who wants to show solidarity with one’s fellow human”

Mallory almost laughed – almost – she had forgotten how. She didn’t believe in miracles or in anything really. But she had faith in facts. Her blanket was for the garbage, her clothes weren’t fit for winter season, she was hungry and cold and no matter how much she denied it, she would probably die if this weather continued at this low temperature.

If this lady wanted to kill her or whatever Mallory would fight back. She had gotten away from some shitty situations in the past. Worst-case scenario she would steal some food, and money and make a run if smiling lady was some psycho.

Mallory accepted Miriam’s hand and with her help, she got up. Her legs were sore and felt like jelly but nothing was worse than the wave of cold that hit her.

Miriam shrugged off her coat and helped Mallory slip her arms in; the warmth was welcome but she felt uncomfortable leaving this kind stranger exposed to the cold. “I can’t just-”

“Oh no, dear. Wear it. Christmas is the season to give back!”

Normally Mallory was more forceful with her wants and needs but the voice of reason told her to shut up and accept it. She nodded tamely which earned a satisfying smile from Miriam and followed her rescuer out of the alley where an old car was parked. Miriam unlocked it and as soon as they were in, she turned on the heat, which Mallory was grateful.

The car smelled of dust, gasoline, and burnt rubber and Mallory felt like she couldn’t breathe; she always hated cars simply because they always seemed to suffocate her somehow. For that reason alone, Mallory favoured motorbikes as a mean of transportation.

Miriam chatted about her day and Mallory licked her cracked lips half-listening as she stared out the window, trying to take in her surroundings. An upside down cross was hanged from  a mirror and Mallory was a bit confused about their previous conversation but she ignored the tight knot in her stomach.

Miriam drove fast, passing through decorated buildings, closed shops, and soggy streets until they were away from the loud city and came close to what seemed like an isolated house, Mallory felt sleepy but the sight alone was enough to shake her up.

_How far were they and how long had they been driving?_

Mallory watched through the foggy window the hundred of trees surrounding the house – everything along with the grass and the trees were covered in a pure, soft, white. It was as beautiful as it was terrifying

They got out of the car and headed towards the house. Their boots made a sound every time they stepped on the tick snow and the wind kept howling around them harshly but Miriam seemed unaffected by the weather.

“Home sweet home” Miriam breathed in as soon as they entered inside and Mallory stood awkwardly next to her. There was a scent of wood and pine in the air but Mallory just loved how warm it was. From a quick glance, she noticed some paintings and pictures hanged on the wall; one of them was with Miriam glaring at the camera, giving the finger with a boy next to her who was copying her moves and had stuck his tongue out.

“That’s my boy, Michael.” Miriam told her, taking back the coat. There was a genuine tenderness in her tone. “He’s probably up to his room right now.” She guessed. “Don’t worry, he won’t bother you”

Miriam led her to a big bathroom that smelled purely fresh cleaned. There was already a cloth and some towels placed on top of the washing machine.

Miriam left with the promise to cook something for her and the moment she walked out Mallory locked the door and sighed.

She stood unmoving under the water, simply enjoying the warmth of the water: she had forgotten how satisfying showering was. She stretched her neck as she gently massaged shampoo into the roots of her hair.

So far this as her best Christmas

After ten minutes, she finally shut off the spray and dried herself off. She looked at the pastel nightgown and ran her fingers carefully against the fabric; it was soft and pretty but a bit inappropriate for Christmas. Mallory would have preferred cosy pyjamas but at this point, she was just delighted she had something new to wear.

Mallory opened the door and glanced at the corner where a door was half-opened. She noticed a flash of blond and fought her curiosity to check – _must be the son._

 _This is a stranger’s house!_ She scolded herself, before she turned around to walk down the stairs.

In the dining room, Mallory was hit by the delicious smell of soup.

“Oh, you’re ready!” Miriam beamed, pulling out a chair. “Come”

Mallory took a seat; along with the soup, Miriam had gotten her a piece of bread and a glass of water

“Thank you so much!” Mallory told her honestly grateful for the woman’s kindness.

Miriam dismissed her thanks and pointed at the food. “Eat”

“A-alright.” She took a taste and almost moaned. “This is really good”

“Good appetite” She smirked, leaning against the chair with her arms crossed under her chest

“…Won’t you eat?”

“I ate earlier while you were in the shower”

Mallory nodded and went back to eating. She cut a small piece of bread and dipped it into the soup cleanse. Glancing at the sink, she noted how there were no dishes but she guessed Miriam could have washed them before Mallory had finished showering,

Speaking of Miriam, the woman kept staring at her almost proudly for some reason which creeped her out a bit, so Mallory tried to ignore her by observing the dining room, hoping to find something to converse.

“Interesting thing you got up there,” Mallory pointed at the shrine

“Usually I pray before every meal but I didn’t want to offend you”

Mallory didn’t believe her; there was a glint in her eyes that she hadn’t noticed before – as if she was anticipating something _. Perhaps I should sleep in the woods_

“I’m not offended,” The way she had talked earlier had given Mallory the false thought of Miriam being a devoted Christian but the walk in corridor told her otherwise; the entire corridor had the walls decorated with symbols like the pentacle, the sulphur and many others. Mallory had never really bothered with religion and faith but…

…her saviour was a Satanist.

“That’s good to know” Miriam grinned and raised her glass of water. “Why don’t you drink?”

Mallory accepted the glass and took a few sips just to please her. She didn’t know whether it was the soup or her imagination but the water had an odd taste. Mallory licked her lips and tried once more – yes, it was the water. She grimaced

“It’s from the rivers,” Miriam explained. “Pure and fresh”

Mallory blinked and pretended to understand. “Oh” she looked down at her plate confused, the urge to eat had left her.

“You’re done. Good” Miriam got up and took her plate and glass away without another word.

Mallory tried to get up but almost fell down - her legs felt heavy. She succeeded at her third try and followed Miriam who was talking lowly on the phone. She couldn’t hear her. In fact, everything was strangely quiet all of the sudden as if someone had turned on mute.

 Miriam’s face appeared in her view and she placed her palm on her forehead. “Your face is flush, must be a fever.” Mallory tied to talk but her mouth felt heavy. Miriam took a pill and forced her mouth open to swallow what she assumed to be a Tylenol, “that will break your fever.”

Miriam led her to the living room where the TV was on and told her to sit back and relax. As soon as she left, Mallory touched her forehead; why was she sweating so much?

A sense of panic finally settled in. _I have to get out of here._ Her knees felt weak – worse than before. Mallory blinked repeatedly and rubbed her eyes, trying to have a clean vision.

She felt frustrated when she hit another wall. _Where the hell is the door?_

Something tugged her from behind her back and Mallory collapsed.


	2. Three Wise Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallory wakes up trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more action pack and I just realised how horrible I am at it.

When Mallory woke up it was dark and cold and her thighs were aching. The last thing she could recall was eating the soup Miriam had made for her.

_Miriam_

The smiling, generous woman, who took her in, let her use the shower and made her a soup.

_Miriam_

The smiling woman whose face looked like it had come out of a Stephen King’s book.

_Miriam_

The woman who – _drugged me?_

_That fucking bitch_

Mallory groaned and shifted but was unable to do much, her shoulders, torso and legs were restrained.

When she looked around, there was only a small window, barely open, that allowed a tiny shred of light to enter. The light seemed white, soft, bright, almost angelic.

 _Sun_. The sadden thought shook her – _it was snowing last night, How long have I been here?_

She glanced at the small table that had been placed next to her; it was covered with a white sheet and on top of it there were a bunch of surgical tools. Mallory had no idea what they were called but she was familiar with their uses. They had no place to be next to her.

She gulped, feeling anxious. What was Miriam going to do to her?

A squealing noise snapped her out of her panicky thoughts and immediately Mallory dropped her head, closed her eyes and tried to keep her breathing calm.

There were murmurs and a door closed. The steps got louder as they came closer, echoing in the almost empty room.

“Agh! She’s still out!” A pitch high voice complained.

There were new sounds, something opened, closed, and then- a man.

“How much did you put Miriam?” freezing hands caressed her cheeks and moved towards her lips, and Mallory had to hold back from flinching.

Finally she heard Miriam’s voice. “As much as it was necessary, sir. We don’t want to repeat last time.”

_What the fuck happened ‘last time’ ?_

“Correct” the male voice answered smoothly. His hands moving down to her jaw and throat. “However, we cannot keep our Lord waiting any longer”

The high pitched voice added, “it’s disrespectful!”

More noises of agreement were heard. “Alright”

Something was running, a liquid?

Next thing she knew, cold water was thrown at her and Mallory gasped, her eyes flying open.

 “Always works,” Miriam bragged proudly and the man smiled; he was bald, with strong features and thick eyebrows.

“Welcome back, my dear”

Mallory blinked repeatedly, wishing she could use her hands to wipe some of the water from her eyes.  The guy was looking at her almost fondly and she tried not to allow her panic to overwhelm her.  _I have to buy some time_. “What do you want from me?”

Usual question, Not very original. Mallory was hoping he would start some monologue like in the movies.

“Your heart, little one.” The man said gently, caressing her breast.

This time she couldn’t not flinch. Her eyes widened in fear as realization hit her

_Holy fucking – they do organ trafficking!_

 “I’ve been living like a rat!” Mallory struggled against the binds, her finger twitching for something. “My heart will get you little to no money”!

It was half truth. When she ran out of money Mallory would root around in garbage cans for the stuff, other people threw without a second thought. It was only after she lost her virginity that she discovered there were easier ways to get things.

The Bald guy raised his eyebrows in surprise and his face softened even more if that was possible. “You are about to become a part of something bigger than you could possibly dream off, my child.”

Mallory didn’t have dreams. They had died long ago and she had stopped flying in the clouds with pointless hopes. To live, you have to walk on the ground. Nevertheless, Mallory doubted the dude was talking about the philosophy of life. If he did, they would be drinking tea, he wouldn’t groping her like a paedophile

“Your heart will be consumed by our Lord and Saviour.” His voice took a higher tone as he grew throughout more excited. “You shall be inside him! Your flesh, a part of his!”

 _I get it_. Mallory thought, strangely calm. _They are all insane and the bald dude is some Lecter wannabe_

Before Mallory could utter anything, the sound of a door opening made everyone freeze.

Her heart spiked as someone new approached. Feed pounded against the floor as the person got closer and Mallory tried to raise her head to steal a glance.

It was the boy from the pictures, only this time he was wearing a black cloak with the hoodie down.

What caught her attention wasn’t his choice of dressing – after all, all the crackheads around her wore the same. What caught her attention was his face; the pictures had done him no justice. Mallory wasn’t religious and didn’t believe in anything but longer could she deny the existence of angels.

Because that’s what this boy looked like; something between heaven and hell. A male version of Helen of Troy, a face that could start and end wars. A angel of death.

All in all, the boy was hot

“Get up” for a fleeting moment she thought he was talking to her, but his eyes were piercing the bald guy from beside him and only now Mallory realized the three cannibals had knelt before him.

“Is she ready?”

“Y-yes my lord…”

 _My lord? **He** was the one who was supposed to eat her freaking **heart**? _Suddenly any attraction she might had felt left her completely

“…h-however…” Bald guy stuttered, his entire body trembling in fear.

Sure, the boy was hot enough to look like he had come out of one of Michelangelo’s paintings but there was literally nothing scary about him other than his food preferences.

“T-the g-girl does not have a virgin’s blood,” He whimpered but Mallory was lost, his explanation had made her blood ran cold.

 _“Why do you always pick the street whores?”_ Mallory heard the Tinkerbell with the high pitch voice whispering to Miriam who shrugged while she seethed.

The boy blinked and for the first time he lost the cold look and appeared genuinely puzzled. “How do you know that?”

“I checked” he told him simply as if it was nothing

Mallory was mortified; it explained the ache between her legs though. That man had touched her while she was unconscious. The thought made her sick and she squeezed her eyes tightly as humiliations washed over her. _I must not cry_

The boy said nothing. He stepped forward and with a flip of his wrist, hundred of candles were surrounding them. They brought a melancholic feeling as their light reflected on their faces.

Miriam and Tinkerbell knelt down once more and started preying under their breaths, their voices so faintly that they could barely being heard.

The bald creeper did not copy their actions. Instead, he walked over the little table, chose a large chef knife, and brought it over her throat. The metal touched her skin, which caused shivers to ran down herspine. Her breath hitched when he slowly cut her; it was so sharp, it hurt, blood had already started running down.

“ **Stop** ”

Immediately he did

_Thank you_

“I want to do it”

_Oh, fuck you!_

Pedo creeper bowed as if the teenager was a damn king and joined the women to their faint prayers. The boy didn’t bring the knife anywhere near her throat. He placed it beside her knees and stroked her hair.

“It’ll be alright,” He whispered in her ear, his hair tickling her cheek. Cold finger touched her trembling form and Mallory realized he was wiping her tears.

The moment was over soon and he turned around to put a pair of white gloves before his attention shifted back to her. Any possibility of mercy had flown out the window.

With a gulp, Mallory realised despite his gentle attempts to quiet her down he wouldn’t allow her to live.

She stared in his eyes; blue, devoid of any warmth, merciless and something flashed in her mind – a hand ripping through her chest, coming out with her heart. A mouth opening and devouring her organ. Eyes closing in satisfaction upon tasting the flesh. A sigh. _Exquisite_

Her eyes snapped open as the boy – _Michael_ , she remembered with a jolt – hovered over her and everything happened all at once.

Her fingers stretched and somehow the knife flew into her hold. The boy was mouthing few words that Mallory could barely make out. _Father. For. You_

With a tight grip and a lot of courage, Mallory ripped her bindings and slashed Michael across his face with the knife and he screamed in falling to his knees, clutching his face. Immediately everyone stopped and rushed to their ‘lord’s’ side.

Mallory jumped and ran barefoot and terrified to get away from them. She threw the door open when Tinkerbell started shouting.

 Then man joined her. “ _Get back here!”_ She heard him barking as soon as she stepped outside.

“Not today, Hannibal” she grumbled, glaring at the sky.

Some snow had melted but the air was still cold and she was barefoot, wet and with a nightgown outside.

She head towards to the left side where she could see the house; the place she had been was only a bit far from Miriam’s home.

 _I need to get the car keys_. She thought as she rushed, clenching her teeth against the cold snow on her feet.

 The door was unlocked and the first thing Mallory did was wear a pair of sleepers that were beside the carpet.

She sighed at the sudden warmth but her satisfaction was soon cut off at the sounds she hears.

_Someone was coming_

Mallory hid beside a curtain holding the knife tightly as she waited.

“Come out, little mouse!”

From the sound of her voice, Mallory recognised it was Tinkerbell. She took a peak and immediately regretted as their eyes meet.

Tinkerbell gave her a huge grinned and screeched, “There you are!” before jumping on her.

She didn’t have any weapon in her hands so she tried to struggle her. Mallory struggled as she tried to breathe and with no hesitation, she stabbed her in her throat. Her grip lost its tight hold and Mallory was finally able to get some air in her lungs.

Tinkerbell spat some blood on her face before she fell beside her.

Mallory looked at her down curiously, as she was struck by a thought; she searched her pockets and finally found what she was looking for – a wallet

Her mother had always kept her car keys in a wallet and since this was a cult, she figured they probably shared the vehicle.

Hope blossomed in her chest, Mallory took the purse, and the keys and rush outside before anyone else joined them.

She remembered how Miriam hadn’t parked the car in front of the house, they had to walk to get there. It was probably somewhere close to the woods.

She looked around and breathed a sigh of relief as soon as the view of the ancient car came close.

She opened the purse to pull out the key but a sharp pain in the back of her head brought her down.

Mallory groaned in pain from the impact as she lay on the ground.

Looking up, she found the bald creeper standing above her, holding a thick branch in his hands.

"What you did is unforgiveable" He chided

She grabbed the knife from beside her and got on her feet. Mallory didn't bother with a response as he took a step forward and tried to hit her with the branch. She dodged and tried to attack him. The cloak was his disadvantagement, Mallory noticed, he was incapable of taking long steps and fight properly.

She slashed him in his ribs slightly and he hissed in pain. He staggered and she stabbed his arm with her knife and following a kick to his face, which would have broken his jaw, but he swerved sideways and she merely bruised him.

Bald creeper glared at her and dropped the branch. He swung his fist and struck her across her face. Mallory stumbled and rushed forward, slamming her shoulder into his chest. He slammed hard into the ground with her on top of him. He grabbed her with his arm and smirked. "I have you now," He said as he shook and fury sprang to life.

“Rot in hell” Mallory hollered driving the knife into his chest. She stabbed deep and twisted the blade before sliding it out.

“Agh!” He howled in pain and swore at her when she stabbed him again in the gut. Blood poured onto the ground pooling around him. Mallory got up and stepped carefully, avoiding the blood.

As soon as she unlocked the car door, Mallory felt the sting of tears and couldn't stop them from spilling down her cheeks.

She sniffed and wiped them away – it was no time for self-pity.

She inserted the key into the ignition, and put the gear stick in neutral. She only remembered the basic when it comes to driving but Mallory knew she could do it. Twisting the ignition key to start, she jiggled the steering wheel back and forth angrily since the car wouldn’t start.

She slammed her head against the seat, immediately gaining a headache – _great_ \- before breathing in and shaking the steering wheel again.

The car growled and finally came to life. Mallory pressed firmly on the gas pedal and the car started moving.

 The car came to a halt and Mallory looked down on the keys confused. She pressed the gas pedal repeatedly and she could hear the wheels but the car was still immobile

Abruptly the car was pulled backwards and Mallory was astonished.

The car stopped again and Mallory could stare at the road numbly.

She turned her head slowly to the left and right then and there, Michael was leaning down against the car window; bleeding, wounded, and smirking.

_Fuck_

 


	3. The devil's son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael seems to have plans for Mallory that do not include her being murdered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No action on this one, but Mallory + Michael talk which goes as good as you expect

Mallory knew she wasn’t alone even before she opened her eyes.

Yet the sight of Michael staring at her like she was some fascinating gem was equally disturbing as it was odd.

He didn’t say anything and neither did Mallory, she took the chance to think; she didn’t have the element of surprise or the adrenaline rush. What she had was a bad headache, which wasn’t helpful.

The bastard had drugged her from her hair when she had tried to run past him and he had knocked her out when his patience ran thin – he was surprisingly strong.

Judging from the plain colouring and the lack of items, she was probably in the guest room – or wherever Miriam put her lamps before slaughtering.

She glanced at the windows, medium size and squared space, she could fit-

“You’ll break your leg if you try it,” Michael’s voice interrupted the trail of thoughts. “And I doubt you could bare that in your condition”

Mallory sat up quickly, ignoring the sharp pain in her bones – they only served as a reminder. “I would be perfectly healthy if you hadn’t hit me!”

“You tried to get away,” He said in a tone as if it justified everything she had been through

“Oh, I’m so sorry I didn’t let you and the rest of the crackheads chop me up to pieces for your little ritual”

 _Never hit above your weight._ Mallory tried to calm down her breathing. It wouldn’t do her any good to piss him off.

Michael dismissed her mocking. “We already found another one.”

The world seemed to stop spinning for a second

“What?”

“It’s easy to find strays that nobody will look for”

_Strays?_

_Holy shit! I’m in a crime scene!_

_At least you won’t die._ A voice in her head hissed and Mallory tried not to feel relief, somebody had _died_ instead of her! She should feel mortified!

“Don’t act so shocked” Michael scolded her with a smile that showed no good intentions. “I saw myself what you did to Anton; a bit messy, in my opinion, but nothing that could not be improved in time.”

Mallory didn’t give a shit about his nonsense, she only cared for one thing. “Is he… dead?”

“Do you want him to be?”

Did she? _Yes_. He touched, he molested her, he hit her, he-

_Murder is wrong_

“Of course not, that would be horrible. I was just defending myself”

Michael grinned as if he knew something she didn’t. “Of course you were.” He cooed and got up. Mallory scooped away, suddenly afraid he would do something to her but he only rolled his eyes headed to the window to close the curtains.

When he returned, Michael sat across her with a fist under his chin. “Tell me who you really are Mallory Bennett”

“How do you even know my full name?”

“I know a lot of things; I know you enjoyed killing Anton, I know you’re hopping Samantha has died for the wound on her throat, and I know that you’re very angry at Ms Mead for deceiving you.” His smug face softened a bit at her mention. “But I’ll have you know she was only doing it for me. Your fury at Anton is justified though.” His face darkened and for a moment, Mallory swore she saw the floor shaking. “He always wanted to satisfy his thirst while delivering his tasks; it would have cost him sooner or later.”

“Now, however, I must decide what to do with you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, I mean you weren’t exactly compliant. We kept you asleep for three days so I could think in peace…” He examined her and made a disapproving sound, “but your face tells me I should have waited more”

Her temper sparked and Mallory lost any composure she had been trying to hold.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Your _cult_ did some bad shit, I did some bad shit, and that makes us equivalent? Yes, I killed that creeper and I’m hoping the woman I stabbed is dead so no one will be in my place but I didn’t drug you, I didn’t molest you, I didn’t try to kill anyone just because I didn’t have anything better to do!”

“It’s not a cult!” He interrupted her, now offended. “They only serve me and my father.”

“And who is your father, huh?”

He shrugged. “Satan”

“Oh my God…” Mallory ignored Michael’s face at the mention, he had probably been brainwashed since he was a kid. Mallory would have felt pity for him if she wasn’t too busy wondering what they were going to do with her.

She got out of the bed and before he could react, she ran towards the window, screaming on top of her lungs. “Help! He’s going to kill me! Help!”

“ _Shut up_!”

A strong arm grabbed her waist and a palm covered her mouth. Mallory kicked and tried to bite his hand but the only thing she did was getting saliva all over his palm.

He pushed her roughly over the bed and red alarms started going off in her head.

She got up and tried to run past him again but once more, he grabbed her arm and pushed her on the bed. He climbed alone with her and she was now under him. She tried to scratch his face and Michael winced as soon as he felt her nails; there was something exhilarating at damaging such a flawless skin.

 One hand caught her right hand and another hand gripped her little neck and pushed her harder against the mattress. His hold wasn’t choking her completely but she did struggle to breathe comfortably.

Mallory tried to take his hand off her throat but froze as soon as she saw his face; the red marks she had given him were nothing. His eyes were completely black with no hint of colour in them, purple dark veins were all over his cheeks and his skin was as white as ashes.

Fear and shock were the only two things Mallory could recognise feeling, upon waiting whatever he had in store for her. Without realizing, she had started crying.

“Sshh,” He whispered, stroking her cheek with his free hand, his touch was cold and brought no comport. “I didn’t mean to take it this far,” he murmured, letting go of her neck and climbing off of her. “But I can’t let you go.”

Mallory sat up and rubbed her neck that hurt the most. “Why?” she whispered, terrified of triggering him. “I won’t tell anyone.” Hell, she didn’t have anyone to tell even if she wanted to

“I know”

When she glance at him, his face was back to normal and her marks were gone – she hadn’t forgotten how she had slashed his face with a knife, yet, he had no scars.

Michael stared at the space, contemplating. To Mallory, it seemed as if he was arguing with himself. She had to wait two minutes –she counted – before he spoke; calm, collected, gentle – nothing like the rough monster from before.

_Dude is bipolar_

“I saw you taking that knife. You think I left it besides you by chance?”

What? “I don’t know what you’re talking about” Mallory shook her head, finger playing with the fabric of her dress.

“I _felt_ you” He insisted. “You’re different and it’s not the first time you did it”

“Did what?”

“All of your life things have occurred around you that you can’t explain. Maybe it was just a fleeting thought you had; an impulse, a moment of rage, But then it happened” Michael snapped his fingers. “Like magic”

“Whoa, whoa, wait.” Mallory brought up her hands in defence. “You think I can do magic? You’re worse than I thought”

“Seeing is believing,” He claimed. “You saw me pulling up the car, you just saw my face.”

“I’ve already been dragged twice.” She protested, denying everything. “Who knows what you slid into my system”

Michael cocked his head to the side with a small frown. “Are you always in denial?”

Mallory clenched her fists. “Look, you think you’re the first weirdo trying to sell some bullshit to me? Last year, I had a blue haired freak claiming I had to ‘bear the messiah’ because I looked like his fucking sister. I’ve stopped listening the mad.”

The little story seemed to be more amusing than discouraging for him.

“I see…” He turned his back and next thing she knew a chair was flying towards her. She dogged and kept her eyes shut, but no sound was heard.

“Open your eyes, Mallory” His voice was commanding, harsh and she had no choice but to obey this time.

A gasp left her as soon as she took everything in.

The chair was in the air.

 The chair was in the air.

The fucking chair was in the air.

“I…did I…” her voice was trembling and she tried to find a logical explanation. “You must have some wires that-“

“No wires” he walked around till he was next to her, his voice suddenly close to her ear. “It’s all you.” He whispered in a voice that seemed like poison.

“You have power within you and if you let me I can help you grow stronger.”

She took her eyes off the chair and stared back at him; Mallory was good as reading people but Michael was a difficult face to understand.

“Let me help you, Mallory”

When she was little, at school, her teacher had mentioned that it took about ten seconds of staring to seduce or to scare someone. Mallory was counting and something made her suspect that Michael was counting too, because at eleven, he offered his hand.

“Say yes”

And in that moment she could believe that yes, perhaps he was the devil’s son.


	4. 25 days of silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallory doesn't want to stay with Michael and Miriam anymore but a twist of fate brings them closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit this later when i return back from work. So excuse my mistakes

The snow had stop melting

Mallory didn’t believe in omens but sometimes… _sometimes_ _she wonders_

Three weeks and four days had passed since she woke up dragged and confused in Miriam’s guestroom. Three weeks and four days since her deal with Michael.

If not for the food, the new clothes, and the hot tub, Mallory would have fled already even with this snowstorm.

 _“You can show me all the voodoo you want until the bad weathers calms down, then I’ll be gone.”_ Mallory had stated, her voice strong, leaving no room for arguments.

Michael had smiled pleasantly – and damn, if he didn’t have a beautiful smile – and finally unlocked the door, leaving her to explore everything.

Right off the bat, Miriam and Mallory hated each other.

Mallory wasn’t the kind of person to forgive and forget, and Miriam believed Michael was wasting his time on her (which was something Mallory agreed with but she’d never admit it aloud)

It was tad sad how the only person she could find common ground with was the one she liked the least

The fact that they spent most of their time around one another didn’t help. They were both early risers whereas Michael slept off his ass till noon. After he woke, ate and showered _then_ their lessons would begin.

By lessons, she meant the crazy talk.

Michael had her leaning ‘spells’ than never really worked and was always talking about ‘energy’, ‘thoughts’, ‘emotions’ and ‘concentration’.

She’d never forget the time he forced her to stare at a cactus for 45 minutes.

“Witches are connected to the earth; you can literally _feel_ nature”

The kid really seemed to believe it

_Couldn’t he be obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh, or pokemon at least?_

In the following weeks, Michael’s delusions continued with his patience running thin. Apparently, he was frustrated that Mallory wasn’t trying hard enough.

After his ‘lectures’ were over, Mallory was free to do whatever she wanted but she always felt his eyes on her . Even when she was supposed to be alone –  she wasn’t

In was another morning that made Mallory think of her _situation_ , while making herself a coffee (she didn’t trust Miriam not to spike her drink again) she joked about Michael’s hobbies; after their ‘lessons’ Michael would turn into the Phantom of the opera and disappear out of everyone’s sight.

Miriam had looked at her angrily, “You should be grateful he even wants to share his wisdom with you!”

Samantha – who never quite looked at her direction since she had a little talk with Michael – smiled and giggled like a schoolgirl. “Personally speaking, I can’t wait to watch him tear her apart”

 

Psychiatrists would have a lot of fun with this family.

 

Truth be told, it wasn’t as if she _couldn’t_ really go – she had been washed, fed and really, she was ready to face the world again. The problem was _, she didn’t want to._

She wasn’t ready to give up the hot tub when it was still freezing outside.

And, there was also no guarantee that she wouldn’t become once again a turkey tied up in Miriam’s table.

On the 27th day however, Mallory had had enough.

It was one of those rare moments when she had gone outside – with Michael at her side of course, because he never wanted her outside alone.

It was something that he did with everyone; Miriam, Samantha… When one wanted to go out for something, Michael would always accompany them.

At first, she had found it sweet, then it turned out weird.

Mallory didn’t care enough to question it though, she was a temporary guest, If Michael wanted to be a Labrador, by all means he was free to do so.

Mallory preferred to stay inside anyway for three main reasons:

  * a) to go anywhere you’d have to get the car which required Miriam’s _permission_ (she’d rather walk for hours barefoot than beg Miriam for anything)
  * b) Most of the time, Samantha and Miriam had things to do which meant everyone would be gone and Mallory could have the house for herself
  * c) She could debate whether to snoop around. The first time had been a big failure, Michael had caught her on the act and Miriam had demanded for her to leave.



“I don’t think this is going to work out” Mallory mentioned casually as they exited from the supermarket

Michael gave her ‘a kicked puppy’ kind of look. “What are you talking about?”

She rolled her eyes, not in the mood for Michael’s mood swings. “This,” she gestured with her hand the space between them. “I just don’t think it’s-“

Michael grabbed her arm and yanked her to his side with such a force that everything she had been holding fell out of her reach.

Mallory had seen enough movies to know the worst always happened in slow motion so the viewer wouldn’t miss anything. But in real life? In real life everything happens fast. A loud bang had people screaming, the weight of Michael’s hand was off of her as he fell on the street, and Mallory didn’t know what to watch first. The people murmuring? The girl who wouldn’t stop glaring at her? The man holding a gun across the street? Or  Michael clutching at his leg?

She knelt beside him and covered his wound with her hand, “It’s going to be okay Michael. I’ll call for help. Okay?”

Michael opened his eyes and looked at her pained. “Take. Me. Home” he panted, clenching his eyes shut.

“You need h-“

“Now!” he snapped, yanking her hand away.

Mallory glanced up and found the man was gone but many people started gathering around them. One person had his phone open – recording. Mallory flicked her wrist and the phone came to her hands. The dude looked astonished and had the moment been different Mallory would have felt the same

“Okay, okay,” She put his arm around her and tried to support his weigh. “You have to help me though. Try to stand.”

Michael groaned but tried to stand nevertheless.

Mallory opened the door and helped him settle beside the driver’s seat.

She undid his belt and ignored the questionable look she was getting. She tied the belt as tightly as she could a little higher from the wound to stop some of the bleeding.

“Do you know any nearby hospitals?” she asked once she got the car to star

Michael gritted his teeth, “Just take me home.”

She couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at that. “You can’t be serious. You need to be hospitali-“

“Home!” He hissed and she could have sworn he wasn’t so pale a second ago.

Mallory pressed the gas with only one thought in her head.

_Miriam is going to kill me_

* * *

 

Mallory was forced to wait downstairs while Miriam and Samantha were treating Michael. She offer to get a doctor but Miriam had glared at her and ordered her to remain downstairs until she thought otherwise.

Mallory had to swallow a big _fuck you_ , because survival was far more important than pride,

Her instinct screamed at her to leave now that everybody was busy but her conscience woudn’t allow it.

She had to make sure Michael was alive.

She didn’t want more dead people to haunt her dreams

_Stupid Mallory_

_Stupid Michael_

_Why did he have to push me out of the way?_

_No_

_Why did the man want to kill me in the first place?_

She took the phone out of her pocket and unlocked the screen; she was lucky it didn’t have a password. She went to the videos file and clicked the first video.

The guy had been recording some girl’s ass-

_Pervert_

-before the catastrophe happened. Once the gun was off, he turn the camera to them and-

It was so odd to watch herself with Michael.

She looked confused and frightened as if the air could hurt her. Michael was laying on the groud like some hero who had sacrificed himself for the greater good.

And there she was, helping him support his weight, unable to get her hands off of him. As if he would disappear if she stopped touching.

_Was I that clingy?_

She couldn’t see the shooter at all; the boy was more interesting in them. Then the camera had flown in her hand and it was over.

Telekinesis

That’s what Michael had called it the first time

The truth, however, was that Mallory had already known that because-

Magic had always been with her

“You’re playing with your phone?!” A loud high pitched voice screeched and Mallory found good old Samantha glaring at her.

She hadn’t realised she’d been staring numbly at the phone but now felt a flash of irritation towards the small woman who seemed determined not to leave her at peace.

“How’s Michael?” she asked, feeling a nervous knot in her stomach

“Alive” Samantha spited, “No, thanks to you!”

“I brought him here.” She pointed out and the tiny woman gave her a cruel smile

“Aren’t you good little Samaritan then?” she cooed mockingly and Mallory rolled her eyes.

She got up and rushed upstairs, ignoring the loud protests from the other woman.

The first sight that greeted her was the sheets of blood, the second was Miriam’s glare (no surprise) and Michael’s pleasant look. For someone who had been shot, he sure did look like the cat who ate the canary.

Miriam jumped from the bed like a cougar. “Get out!”

She’ll never stop being surprised at Miriam’s strength. The woman was a female hulk when angered.

“No” Michael’s voice cut everything between them. “Let her stay.”

His words were the law. Miriam let go of her with disapproval written all over her face, which both Michael and her ignored.

Mallory took a seat on the edge of the bed, observing the amount of blood all over the sheets and floor.

_What had Miriam done to him?_

She cautiously glanced at his leg that had now a white cast; it had been wrapped perfectly. She also noticed the scissors and knifes on the nightstand, which caused an uneasy feeling to grow.

“Perhaps we should talk” Michael had given a look at Miriam and Mallory was ready to stand up and leave, but she was surprised when it was Miriam who made the move to leave.

_Michael was kicking her out_

“So, will you start or shall I?”

“I think it’s actually better to let you rest.” _So I can think more clearly_ “We can tomorrow when you’re better.” _Or never_

Never sounded… lovely

Mallory was about to get up when Michael caught her by the wrist, stroking along her pulse point.

"Don't go," said Michael, his voice soft, his expression somehow... unguarded. 

"Michael," she said, trying to draw her wrist back.  He didn't let go.  "I'll be just across the hall—"

"Stay with me.  Please."

She searched his features, and found nothing but frank and open sincerity.  No duplicity, not a hint of guile.

"I-I can stay until you fall asleep," she stammered.

"Stay until morning," said Michael, shifting over to the side and patting the empty space on the bed next to him.

"It's already morning!"

"It's also my birthday," said Michael.  "You can't refuse the power of the birthday wish."

“Really? Is it your birthday?” She hadn’t known that. Then again, did she really know anything about the boy in front of her?

“Why did you think we bought cake and candles?”

“The cake was to eat it and the candles I figured was for one of your creepy rituals.”

"Hmph," grumbled Michael but didn’t let go

They stared at each other for a moment before she caved. Tired and uncomfortable at the idea of sleeping alone at the mercy of Samantha and Miriam, Mallory unbuttoned her jacket and threw it over the bedpost, and kicked off her shoes, before climbing into the bed and letting Michael bring the top of the blanket to cover her. 

His fingers—he hadn't let go of her yet—traced down her wrist, down the line of tendon, up and down, a strange and calming sensation that made her yawn.  It occurred to her that she was as emotionally exhausted as he was. 

She felt herself drifting off, when Michael wriggled closer to her, so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"You wanted to leave, didn’t you?”

"Hmm?"  Mallory’s response was groggy and far from eloquent.

“Do you want to leave now?”

She was one step away from sleep but for his shake she replied faintly. “Not anymore”

Michael didn’t say anything but she could literally _feel_ his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling very weak and faintly lately which was the reason why i hadn't updated sooner.  
> I promise the next one will be faster
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And a BIG thank you to all the lovely people who have commented and left kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being away for so long but I've been having some health issues


End file.
